Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones of today, include a display where text information, such as network and battery status information, short message service (SMS) messages, call information, etc., may be displayed. These portable electronic devices are often used while driving, e.g., by using hands free equipment. That is, the portable electronic device may be controlled without requiring the user to directly input information to the portable electronic device using his/her hands. However, even though the handling of the portable electronic device is made easier by means of hands free equipment, it is sometimes difficult to see the information/data in the mobile phone display while driving a car, depending on where the phone is placed and the size of the display and/or size of the displayed text.